A Love Lost In Sand
by Dark Mystic Lover
Summary: Draco is and Egyptian Prince and Harry is his servant. When Draco's father tells him he must marry Pansy, Draco runs to Harry to devise a plan to get out of the marriage. When Harry becomes deathly ill and dies, Draco will do anything to bring him back.


**A Love Lost In Sand**

**Summary-**

Draco is and Egyptian Prince and Harry is his best friend/servant. When Draco's father tells him that he must marry Pansy, Draco runs to Harry to devise a plan to get Harry out of the marriage. When Harry becomes deathly ill and dies, Draco swears to do anything in his power to bring him back. A dark and power hungry sorcerer convinces Draco to do a dark and forbidden ritual to bring back the dead, but the out come of the dark ritual is not what anyone expected.

**Chapter one-**

**A** young boy with short midnight blue hair stumbled through the streets of a busy town. He was hungry and very thirsty, he gave a huge yawn, he was also very, very exhausted. For the past two days he had been running through the desert trying to get away from the evil man that had killed his parents. He had finally lost him about an hour ago, the evil man had been stopped by the town guards that the little boy had just managed to sneak past. The young boy bumped into a woman and was pushed to the ground. "Watch where you are going!" the woman growled out. The boy weakly nodded his head and the woman walked off leaving the tired boy laying on the busy street. The boy knew that he should move out of the middle of the busy street, but he just didn't have the strength or energy to move. The boy closed his eyes getting ready to pass out when a shadow blocked out the sun, he slowly opened his eyes to see a man wearing a dark cloak with the hood up. The boy began to panic thinking that the man had some how slipped passed the guards when he saw the eyes. They were a warm chocolate brown instead of the cold ice blue eyes that he had gotten use to glaring at him as he ran. The cloaked man bent down to get closer to the boy.

"You do know that is it not safe to lay here in the middle of a very busy street, right?" the man asked, his voice had the same warmthness(1) that his eyes had.

"Yes." The boy croaked out, "But I am too tired to move." The man looked around them before looking back at the boy.

"Where are your parents?" The man asked.

"Dead." The boy said, his throat really hurt, "I've been running from the man that killed them for two days." The man sighed and looked around them again before looking back at the boy and sighed once more.

"I guess you can come live with me for a little while. But you can't make any nose or go anywhere with out me with you, got it?" The man asked and the boy weakly nodded his head. The man looked around them once more before quickly picking up the boy and swiftly walking away from that spot. The boy passed out in the man's warm arms.

The man turned off of the busy street onto one of the many side streets that was full of little huts. After walking down this side street the man turned a corner onto another side street, this side street was also full of little huts but this one lead straight to the palace. After walking down the street for about twenty minutes the man turned and walked into a hut. "Welcome home." A man with short brown hair and bright blue eyes called out as he walked out of one of the three rooms in the back.

"Thanks" The man cloaked man said walking passed blue eyed man and walked into the room next to the room the blue eyed man had just came out of.

"Ooo, Severus is going to be mad at you Remeus." The blue eyed man said sounding like a little kid as the cloaked man sat the little boy on to the only cot in that room.

"You don't think I know this Sirius." Remeus said taking off his cloak revealing shoulder length wavy brown hair and laying it on the kid.

"Severus sent you out to get an ingredient for the medicine he is making and you come back with a little kid. Did you even get the root?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Remeus said pulling a small brown bundle from inside his shirt as he sat down. "Where is Severus any ways?"

"With a client." Sirius asked sitting down next to Remeus, "So what's the kid's name?"

"Kid? What kid?" A deep voice asked from behind the two men. The men turned around to see a man with shoulder length midnight blue hair and cold onyx black eyes standing at the door.

"Welcome home Severus." Remeus said.

"Remeus brought home a little kid today Severus." Sirius cried and Remeus glared at him. Severus turned cold eyes to Remeus who gulped.

"He was weak. He told me he had been running from this man that killed his parents for two days. I don't think he has properly eaten or slept for two days, maybe even more." Remeus quickly said, Severus closed his eyes and sighed.

"Where is the boy?" Severus asked.

"Can't we let him stay here, at least until he his fully recovered?" Remeus pleaded just knowing that Severus was going to tell him to kick the poor boy out.

"Remeus, show me where the boy is." Severus said glaring at the man, Remeus nodded and lead the man into his room. Severus saw the little boy laying on the cot and walked over to him, he rested a hand on the boy's cheek and noticed it was a little warm. He then moved his hand to the boy's forehead- pushing up his bangs to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar- and noticed that his forehead was also a little warm. Severus stood up and turned to a nervous looking Remeus. "The boy may stay with us until he is fully recovered. Once he has recovered I will then take him to the Pharaoh."

"Why the Pharaoh? Why not just toss him into the streets like my parents did me?" Sirius asked from behind Remeus.

"The Pharaoh's son is in need of a servant." Severus said.

"Oh." Sirius said.

"Come, let us leave so that the boy may get some rest, we also need to discuss where the boy will stay after tonight." Severus said walking out of the room.

"He can stay in my room." Remeus said sitting down.

"But if he stays in your room where will you stay?" Sirius asked.

"I guess I'll just stay in here." Remeus said talking about the room they were sitting in.

"You will do no such thing." Severus said.

"What?" Remeus asked.

"If the boy will be staying in your room then you will be staying in my room." Severus said.

"But then where will you be staying Severus?" Remeus asked.

"My room obviously." Severus said.

"But I thought Remeus was going be be staying there." Sirius said.

"He will be. Me and him will be staying in the same room." Severus said as movement from Remeus's room caught his eye. He turned his head to see the little boy standing against the door frame. The boy's eyes shocked Severus a little, they were the brightest green he had ever seen and they seemed to be glowing a little. "Boy what are you doing up?" Severus asked causing both Sirius and Remeus to jump and turn to look at the boy.

"I had a nightmare." The boy croaked out.

"Boy, come here." Severus said after a moment of silence. The boy slowly made his way to Severus, either from fear or lack of energy, Severus didn't know. Finally the boy was standing in front of Severus and he took in the boy's appearance. The boy was skin and bones, he looked like death on legs, but what really caught Severus's eye was that the boy's clothes seemed to be made of the finest silk. "What is your name?"

"Harry Sir." the boy said.

"How old are you?" Severus asked.

"10 sir." Harry said. Severus 'hmm'ed and took another look at Harry. He seemed way to short to be ten years old, eight maybe but not ten.

"When was the last time you ate?" Severus asked.

"About a week ago." Harry said then coughed.

"Black, go get the boy some water." Severus barked at Sirius who jumped up and ran out of the hut muttering under his breath.

"Why haven't you eaten in such a long time?" Remeus asked shocked.

"Mommy and Daddy said that we had to quickly get to a very important city so that this very important man could take me in and keep me safe. So for about a week me, mommy, and daddy ran through the desert only stopping to either get a quick drink of water or to get an hours worth of sleep with either mommy or daddy keeping watch over me." Harry said as Sirius ran back into the room carrying a small bowl of water.

"Did your parents ever tell you why?" Severus asked as Sirius handed Harry the bowl.

"They told me that there was a evil man that wanted to use me." Harry said then took a small sip of water, Severus watched the boy for a while waiting to see if he would say anymore. When the boy said nothing more he sighed.

"Harry, I am Severus. The man next to you is Remeus and the man next to him is Sirius, just ignore everything Sirius ever tells you okay." Harry nodded at that, "This hut that you are in is mine, I am going to allow you to stay until you are fully recovered, after that I will be taking you to the Pharaoh where he will do with you as he sees fit. While you are here you will do everything that I tell you and you will try to stay out of my way as much as possible. Got it?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Good. Now you will tell me about that nightmare you had." Severus said.

"I was standing, well more like floating, in a room that was filled with many sad people, you three were all there. There was a very big bed in the middle of the room with a man laying in it. I think that man was dead ." Harry said.

"Why do you think that?" Remeus asked.

"Because of the man beside the bed and what Severus said." Harry said.

"What did we say?" Severus asked. "Tell us word for word what was said and what happened."

"Well, there was a man kneeling next to the bed holding the man's hand and crying. He was asking, no pleading for the man in the bed to come back to him." Harry said then took a sip of water.

"Well that doesn't mean that he was dead. The crying man could have been asking the other man to get back together with him." Sirius said and was hit on the head by Severus.

"There is obviously more to the dream seeing as how we haven't gotten to me saying something." Severus said. "What happened next Harry?"

"Well you stepped up to the crying man and placed a hand on his shoulder and said 'Your Highness, he is gone.' The man then shoved your hand off of his shoulder and turned to glare at you and said 'He can't be dead, he was suppose to stay with me for ever. He told me he would!' at that time a servant had mad his way over to the bed and was about to move the man in it when the crying man turned and pushed him away yelling 'DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM! HE IS NOT YOURS TO TOUCH!' You grabbed him, spinning him around to face you, and slapped him, then you said 'Draco, get a hold of yourself. He foresaw this coming, everyone knew that he was going to die, even he knew!' The man shoved you away and said 'If you can't help me then you can just get out. I don't ever want to see you ever again Severus, unless you are willing to help me!' After that every thing went black and I saw the eyes of the man who killed my parents." Harry said then finished off the rest of the water. Severus looked deep in thought for a minute before he turned to Remeus.

"But the boy back to bed." Severus said and Remeus took the boy back into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Warmthness- Yes I know this isn't a word, so please don't tell me that it isn't a word.<strong>


End file.
